


Shotgun Shuts His Cakehole

by djcati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djcati/pseuds/djcati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester had that haircut before you were cool, Bieber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun Shuts His Cakehole

After an especially good night of poker-playing and pool-hustling, Sam Winchester buys an MP3 player.

It's nothing fancy, just a cheap boxy off-brand thing he can listen to when he's ignoring Dean and Dean's shitty music. Throw a few audiobooks on there, chill out in the back seat, let Dean rant to himself about crazy-ass drivers.

And while he's in Radio Shack, he remembers Dean's words. It seems like he said them forever ago, a lifetime ago -- which, Sam admits to himself wryly, is more literal than for people who aren't Winchesters.

 _Driver picks the music_ , Dean's voice states in his head. _Shotgun shuts his cakehole._

So that day when Dean's tired or sick or just feeling like being nice to his zombie little brother for once, Sam takes the driver's seat with his trusty cable in hand. He even made a playlist for the occasion.

"...what-- is this a little girl? Am I listening to some prepubescent girl singing about candy or something?"

"Driver," Sam says slowly, deliberately, and with a hint of a self-satisfied grin. Dean punches his arm and grabs the player from the dash to squint at the display.

"Who the hell's Justin Bieber?"


End file.
